High School Drama
by Kaitou Kuro
Summary: Well it isn't a normal Naruto fic. This fic takes place in an Alternate Universe where the Naruto gang go to High School. Read and Review!
1. Big Game

Kaitou: I don't own anything from Naruto

**Kaitou: I don't own anything from Naruto. Though if I did I would totally make it more romantic.**

**Neji: Romantic how?**

**Kaitou: well just like this minus the high school shit**

**Neji: right..Pervert**

**Kaitou: Neji shutup **

**Neji: you're the one writing this shit**

**Kaitou: remember that**

**A pink haired girl awoke from sunlight gleaming in her bedroom window. She glanced over at her clock, which read 8:30am she jumped up and got dressed. She ran down the stairs grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. She ran to a bus stop where 5 people stood 2 of which were arguing.**

**Ino: "You are so gonna lose the championship game today"**

**Naruto: "Says you we have an awesome team"**

**Ino: "Bullshit" Sakura ran up next to a blue haired girl.**

**Hinata: "They act like they're married"**

**Sakura: "Yup a match made in heaven"**

**Neji: "More like hell" Sakura and Hinata laughed. Ino hit Naruto over the head just as a school bus pulled up. They all got on and went to the back. Sakura sat next to Hinata with Ino sitting in front of them. Neji and Sasuke sat across from Sakura and Hinata with Naruto in front of them. Naruto watched out the window as Neji and Sasuke talked about the big championship baseball game after school. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were on the baseball team along with Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Itachi, Kai, Vash, Sessh, and their coach Kakashi.**

**Sasuke: "I think we can beat them"**

**Neji: "I dunno they're tough they didn't make it this far for nothing"**

**Sasuke: "Neither did we" Just then they pulled up to a school. They all got off the bus and walked to class together. Neji sat down in the back with Sakura next to him. Sasuke sat next to their table with Ino next to him. Then next to them were Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi walked in and sat at the teacher's desk.**

**Neji: "Hey coach what are you doing here"**

**Kakashi: "Iruka is sick so I'm here for him"**

**Neji: "Then shouldn't you be teaching"?**

**Kakashi: "I don't like to teach so do whatever" He then took out his perverted book and began to read. Everyone began to talk and mess around. Neji turned to Sakura.**

**Neji: "So you coming to the game tonight"**

**Sakura: "I might why"**

**Neji: "Oh no reason just the more witnesses of us kicking their asses the better"**

**Sakura: "Oh I get it you want to impress me"**

**Neji: "You caught me"**

**Sakura: "You can't hide anything from me"**

**Neji: "I've been hiding something for a while now"**

**Sakura: "I know you've liked me since like 6th grade"**

**Neji: "How'd you know"?**

**Sakura: "Well you told Naruto need I say more" Neji laughed and the bell rang.**

**Kakashi: "Lunch time" The all scattered to the cafeteria got their lunches and went outside. Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Sakura all sat at a picnic table. Naruto poked his food with his fork.**

**Naruto: "What the hell is this I think its alive" Everyone laughed.**

**Neji: "Actually I think he's right" They all dumped it into a garbage can. They talked for a while then the bell rang. They walked back to class and sat in their seats. Sakura and Neji started talking again.**

**Neji: "So how do you feel about me liking you" Sakura kissed him.**

**Sakura: "Does that answer your question" Neji blushed.**

**Neji: "Uh um err yea" Sakura laughed. They talked for a little while longer and the bell rang again. Everyone except Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Itachi, Chouji, Lee, Kai, Vash, and Sessh left. The girls went to the baseball field and sat on the bleachers while the boys went to change. They came out and started warming up. The other team arrived soon after. People started coming and sat on the bleachers to watch the game. The game started with Sasuke pitching, Neji at first, Naruto at second, Kai at shortstop, Chouji at third, Vash in left, Sessh in center, Itachi in right, and Shikamaru catching. The game ended 2 hours later when at first the score was 12-9 and we were losing 2 outs and the bases loaded the first to pitches to Neji were strikes then the last pitch Neji hit and got the Grand Slam making it 13-12 and we won.**

Kaitou: Well right interesting so far eh? Right anyways Read and Review. Give me some ideas and what you want changed!

Sasuke: I want most of it changed..

Kaitou: Nobody asked you

Sasuke: You wanted a review…

Kaitou: From Readers not someone who lived it


	2. Fight

Kaitou: I don't own anything from Naruto

**Kaitou: I don't own anything from Naruto.**

**The whole team ran onto the field and started going crazy. The coach handed a huge gold trophy to Neji and he held it in the air. Pretty soon everyone cleared out except Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Vash. They all sat on the bleachers talking except for Vash he was quiet the whole time.**

**Sakura: "Hey Neji how come Vash is so quiet"**

**Neji: "He's had a hard past he doesn't really talk much"**

**Sakura: "Oh..." Some kids from the other team walked up.**

**Damien: "Now what are you lovely ladies doin with these punks"**

**Sakura: "Oh we were all just gonna go have a huge sex party" Everyone but Damion, Vash, and the other 3 kids laughed.**

**Damion: "Oh that's so funny I forgot to laugh" Damion grabbed Sakura and tried to kiss her. Neji pushed him away.**

**Neji: "Back off"**

**Damion: "Or what you're gonna beat me up"**

**Neji: "If I have to" Damion laughed**

**Damion: "Now that's funny" He grabbed Sakura again and Neji punched him. The other 3 kids with Damion started going after Neji and Sasuke and Naruto stopped 2 of them. The third kid pushed Neji away and him and Damion started beating Neji. Sasuke and Naruto were busy with the other 2 kids so they couldn't help.**

**Sakura: "Vash you have to help Neji"**

**Vash: "..."**

**Sakura: "VASH HELP HIM" Vash got up and grabbed the kid helping Damion. The kid started trying to Punch Vash but missed every time. While Damion was looking away Neji tripped him and punched him as hard as he could. Vash hit the kid once and he was down. By then Sasuke and Naruto were done too. Damion and the others got up and ran away. Neji tried to stand up but couldn't. He started holding his side.**

**Neji: "I think they managed to break a rib or two" Sasuke and Naruto helped Neji up and they all walked to the hospital which luckily was only two blocks away. They got there and they were the only ones there except for the doctors and nurses.**

**Naruto: "At least we don't have to wait" A doctor came up and asked if they needed any help they told them about the fight and the doctor took Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji into a room. The doctor took x-rays of Neji's ribs and went to another room. He came back after about 10 minutes.**

**Doctor: "Well your ribs are broken so you'll have to be careful and take it easy for about two weeks" The doctor handed him some medicine.**

**Doctor: "Take that whenever you feel any pain" Neji took a couple then and put the medicine into his pocket. The all left the room and found the others.**

**Sakura: "Well?"**

**Neji: "Broken ribs"**

**Sakura: "How long till they heal"**

**Neji: "He said about two weeks"**

**Kaitou: ALWAYS have to put a fight in over a girl. I told you I always did.**

Vash: ……

**Neji: Well are you going to tell our readers about Vash's past?**

**Kaitou: Oh yea! Next Chapter is all about Vash's past and what happened. Read and Review!**


	3. Past

Kaitou: well yea

Kaitou: well yea. Heres the Chapter about Vash's past so don't get confused the other chars aren't in it.

Chapter 3- Past

**A young Vash of about 7 years old stood above another kid who was knocked out with tons of people around him cheering. His brother looked at him with eyes full of sadness.**

**Vash: "…I'm sorry Stormy…"**

**Stormy: "You had no choice." Stormy started walking towards an alley they stayed in. Vash tried to follow him but was bombarded by the crowd. He told them to move but none listened. The owner of the fighting organization Maiza looked on with an emotionless face. **

**Maiza: "I think I'll put those two brothers against each other next." The next day Vash and Stormy walked up to Maiza to get the lineup of fights.**

**Maiza: "You both better get ready for today and make it the best fight we've ever seen." **

**Stormy: "You don't really expect us to fight each other do you!?"**

**Maiza: "Yes I do and if you don't listen to what I say you both will die." They tried to work out a plan to get out of the fight. **

**Stormy: "I'm sorry Vash…we have to do this." Vash looked at him sadly.**

**Vash: "But…"**

**Stormy: "There's no way out of it.."**

**Vash: "We can run"**

**Stormy: "Then they'll be after us forever." **

**Vash: "So. It's better then fighting each other."**

**Stormy: "I'll let you win." **

**Vash: "NO!" Stormy walked away to the arena followed by Vash. They stood in the arena staring each other down. Stormy swung at him slowly and Vash easily dodged it. Vash did the same thing but Stormy let it hit. **

"**Hit me" Stormy whispered. Vash hit Stormy with his full strength just as a tear fell and Stormy fell on the ground out cold. Everyone went crazy cheering again. Vash picked up his brother the best he could and supported him back to the alley. Stormy woke up a few minutes later and smiled.**

**Stormy: "Thank you brother"**

**Vash: "I refuse to hurt anyone again"**

**Stormy: "We can't just leave…they'll kill us."**

**Vash: "I guess I'll have to make an exception…we'll have to kill them first."**

**Stormy: "You start running and I'll take care of it." **

**Vash: "NO!"**

**Stormy: "Do it!!" Vash looked at his brother sadly and nodded. He picked up what little stuff he had and began to run away. Stormy once seeing he was gone took out a gun that was hidden from sight and started towards Maiza's house.**

**Stormy: "Good bye brother…" **

Kaitou: well I think that's the best chapter I have EVER written.

Vash: ...Did you have to make it turn out so sad…

Kaitou: I never went into detail on whether he was dead or not you know.


End file.
